Detergent tablets are known in the art and can provide significant advantages to the consumer compared with conventional powder detergents. However, it is highly desirable to provide an effervescent detergent tablet that is a complete washing solution, portable, and robust formulated with detergent, softener, microbial and enzymatic technology containing active oxygen thereby making the removal of stains easy while not requiring any rinsing. Detergent tablets are usually focused at the home market, designed to be used primarily in washing machines along with many different products. The present invention comprises all the characteristics of a complete washing solution for clothes without the need of a washing machine or rinsing.